Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with juice extractors or juice presses of the type known as "point-of-sale" juice extractors. Specifically this invention has to do with a method of extracting juice from non-citrus fruit and vegetables using a juice press having an orifice tube or fluted column "post-squeeze" secondary extraction device or secondary press zone.
Various point-of-sale juice extractors have been developed, including a citrus juice extractor for point-of-sale use developed by FMC Corporation, that work well in the extraction of juice from citrus fruit. Undoubtedly, there have also been developments point-of-sale juice extractors that can extract juice from non-citrus fruits such as apples. Often times these extractors are of the press type where apples are loaded into a chamber and compressed between two closing surfaces. The squeezing pressure causes the juice to be extracted from the batch of apples in the chamber. Although this "apple press" technology is very old improvements to it appear with regularity. But the fruit juice extractor presented herein is different from any of the apple press type heretofore known. The applicant isn't aware of any non-citrus point-of-sale juice extractors that can be used as both a citrus juice extractor and as a non-citrus juice extractor using, in particular the orifice tube principle used in this extractor. Even more broadly, the applicant believes that there are no existing point-of-sale juice extractors that are marketed for the quality production, at a reasonably high volume rate, of both citrus and non-citrus fruits.